


Promises to Keep

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [30]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Crossdressing, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Steve Harrington in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy convinces Steve to wear a woman's sailor costume and they both enjoy it.-“So you really like it then.” Steve says with a little hitch as Billy’s thumbs press into the crease where thigh meets groin, the edge of the lacy white panties hidden underneath the skirt just another tease as his fingers bush over it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> #1”The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

**Promises to Keep**

“Is it supposed to be this short?” Steve asks as he comes out and Billy’s mouth goes dry as he gets a good look at it. The skirt is short and pleated and shows just a hint of Steve’s ass cheeks at the pale pink edge, long legs on display, made to look longer by the white socks set high over his knees. The top is cropped, white with a pink bow and square trimmed collar, showing off Steve’s treasure trail and Billy cannot seem to get his mouth to close. The little bows in Steve’s hair are too much though, Billy does not like them, they will just be in the way later. “Hey!” Steve squawks as Billy darts forward, accidentally pulling Steve’s hair a little as he tosses them to the ground.

Billy kisses him in apology and backs Steve up till he is leaning against the desk, ass just barely resting against it. “Yeah, yeah. **The skirt is supposed to be this short.** ” Billy is not actually sure the skirt is supposed to be this short, but he has no complaints. The models on the website had all been women, and all of them definitely had less junk in their trunk so to speak. Billy feathers his hands down Steve’s ribs, down over the skirt till he meets flesh again, giving Steve’s thighs a squeeze before sliding his hands up under the hem.

“So you really like it then.” Steve says with a little hitch as Billy’s thumbs press into the crease where thigh meets groin, the edge of the lacy white panties hidden underneath the skirt just another tease as his fingers bush over it.

“Yeah pretty boy I like it.” Billy leaves a trail of sloppy wet kisses from Steve’s mouth to his neck, sucking a mark as Steve moans and tries to press up against him when Billy lets his fingers trail over his dick caught in his panties.

“BillllY” Steve lets out all complaint, huffing as Billy laughs against his neck before trailing down, mouthing at the little cropped sailor shit, teeth pulling the bow free and then regretting it, not sure either of them will be able to retie it properly. Billy moves on anyway, they can worry about the bow later. The edges of the loosened bow brushes against his cheeks as he moves lower, mouthing at skin as soon as it is available. “Lower.” Steve insists hands tangling in Billy’s locks and pushing him lower when Billy spends too much time trailing his tongue over the moles on his stomach.

Billy grins and moves lower, his knees falling to the carpet as he kneels in front of Steve, hiking the skirt up higher so he can see his prize waiting underneath. “So fucking pretty.” Billy breathes, hot air blowing against Steve’s hard cock, hard and trapped, a patch on the front of his panties stained dark with pre. Billy grins licking over his mouth as he watches Steve’s dick give a visible kick straining against the white lace.

“Billy, promised.” Steve’s tone is all whine as he pulls Billy closer, and Billy had made a lot of promises when he showed Steve the outfit, had made all the promises he needed to till he got Steve to agree to it. Billy still cannot believe he promised to take Dustin to some nerd convention, he was totally going to tag along because he also wanted to go, but that was when Steve was going, now it is just the two of them no Steve and Billy is not looking forward to that. The rest of the promises he made Billy is more than happy to follow through with.

“I always keep my promises pretty boy.” Billy breathes out against Steve’s contained cock making his dick jump again before Billy leans that little bit forward to put his mouth over that wet spot. Billy sucks and works his tongue against the fabric, tasting Steve through the lace and making him leak more, hands firm on Steve’s thighs as he bucks against his mouth.

Steve pants fingers gripping tighter in Billy’s hair as he sucks harder, tongue working against the lace, pressing it harder against Steve’s dick. Billy’s thumbs stroke against the crease of Steve’s thigh and groin, the skirt bunched against his forehead as Billy lets his eyes fall closed savoring the taste of Steve, can smell the musk of him under the fancy soaps he uses.

Billy’s hands leave Steve, his thighs coming up to press tight against Billy’s face boxing him in. Billy fumbles with the drawer on the desk, grabbing up the bottle of lube he put there for times just like this. The cap pops open loudly in the quiet room as Billy rips at the zipper of his jeans with his spare hand, getting his throbbing dick out before dumping way too much lube on his fingers. 

Billy uses one hand to press Steve further onto the desk, thighs still tight against Billy’s face Steve leans back giving Billy more access to his ass. Billy circles his hole with one finger, gets Steve nice and wet before sliding in, Steve is already relaxed making it an easy push. Billy scrapes his teeth over the fabric of the panties, as he strokes at Steve’s insides till he can work a second finger into him.

Steve arches forcing Billy’s face harder against his cock, thighs almost too tight as Billy rubs against that spot. Billy uses his free hand to get more lube, once again getting way too much, his hand dripping and making a mess on the carpet as he gets it around his cock, the zipper skin warmed where it presses against the underside of his balls.

“Fuck, no, keep it, that, that spot.” Steve demands when Billy’s fingers slide away from hitting his prostate. Billy huffs out a laugh against his mouth full of lace and dick before angling his fingers to hit Steve’s prostate again. “Close.” Steve gets out on a moan, arching again and thighs going tight, his socked heels kicking against the desk narrowly missing Billy as he sucks harder. Billy keeps pressing against Steve’s prostate rapid fire, as he strokes his cock fast, close and wanting to cum too.

“Fuck Billy!” Steve shouts as he arches again, body tense and this time his sock clad heels do meet Billy’s back, but Billy is not complaining even if it hurts a little where they are digging in, there is a reason Billy did not have Steve put the matching heels on _yet_. Steve cums and Billy slurps it up through the lace, Billy pulls his fingers from Steve and gets both hands on his

own cock stroking quick and fondling his balls till he groans against Steve’s spent cock cumming all over the desk drawers. Steve’s thighs tremble against his cheeks as Billy breathes heavily against ruined lace.

Steve’s thighs and hands release their tight hold on Billy at the same moment, legs going slack and hands going soft as he strokes at Billy’s curl. “Okay this is definitely a keeper.” Steve rasps out voice rough as Billy turns his face kissing against the mole on Steve’s left thigh.

“Not done with it yet.” Billy uses lube slick fingers to catch Steve’s wrists when he starts trying to pull off his top. “Give me ten minutes, got a lot of promises to keep still.” Billy says eyes dark as he sucks a mark into Steve’s thigh. They are a long way from done. 

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
